


Plena Felicidad

by Suki90



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/pseuds/Suki90
Summary: Estando aún un poco confundido quise enderezarme por completo y salir de la cama, para ver si había sido el único en quedarse en la mansión; pero cuando quise hacerlo, algo en el suelo me llamó la atención. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con mucha rapidez. Yo conocía esa ropa… Era inconfundible— N-No puede ser…





	Plena Felicidad

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no es de mi autoría; todos los derechos le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la TOEI.

* * *

**Aclaración:**

  * Narración en primera persona.
  * Lo que esté completamente en itálicas es un recuerdo.



* * *

**A** utora: Suki90  
**T** ítulo: Plena Felicidad.  
**S** erie: Saint Seiya  
**P** areja: Seiya de Pegaso & Saori Kido/Athena

* * *

Me encontraba flotando tranquilamente en la obscuridad, gozando de esa calma que sentía al no tener que hacer nada. No sentía preocupaciones, temores o cualquier otro sinónimo… Paz era lo único que en esos momentos podía sentir. Y además de eso, sentía un agradable calor recorrer mi cuerpo…

Deseaba permanecer así por siempre; más pareció que el sol no estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea, ya que se tomó la molestia de despertarme con sus cálidos y brillantes rayos que pasaban por entre la cortina.

Ah, ¿por qué? Quería seguir durmiendo aunque fuera un poco más, no me siento con muchas fuerzas como para levantarme. Demonios.

Más a pesar de las quejas mentales que tenía, abrí los ojos con mucha dificultad, intentando que la pupila de mis ojos se acostumbrada nuevamente a la luz.

— Maldita sea, estoy… muy cansado… —dije en susurro, realmente frustrado. Me enderezo lo más que mi adormilado cuerpo me permite, y termino apoyado en mi brazo izquierdo; mientras que con mi mano derecha hago un poco de presión en mis ojos, con el único fin de intentar que estos dejen de ver tan nublado debido al sueño que aún sentía—. Me siento… como si no hubiera dormido más que unas 3-4 horas a lo mucho.

Habiendo finalmente recobrado un poco la visión, no pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par y que algo de confusión me invadiera.

—  _U-Un momento… Esta no es mi habitación —_ pensé, mientras observaba con cuidado la alcoba en la que me encontraba. Las decoraciones que tenía dicho cuarto las tenía un solo lugar, al menos que yo conociese—.  _La mansión Kido… —_ dije para mis adentros. ¿Me quedé dormido en casa de Saori? Qué extraño.

Estando aún un poco confundido quise enderezarme por completo y salir de la cama, para ver si había sido el único en quedarse en la mansión; pero cuando quise hacerlo, algo en el suelo me llamó la atención.

Mi ropa, toda estaba tirada a un lado de la cama. Y cuando digo toda es  **toda** , pues no sólo eran mi playera y mis pantalones, sino que también mi…

—  _¡Un momento! Si TODA mi ropa está tirada a un lado de la cama, eso quiere decir que yo estoy… —_ y no puedo terminar lo que estaba pensando porque en efecto, estaba completamente desnudo—.  _¡Rayos!_ —pensé mentalmente mientras me cubría lo más que podía con las sabanas. Qué vergonzoso sería si alguno de mis amigos, o la misma Saori, me llegara a ver así—. Será mejor que recoja todo esto… —susurré.

Y aunque no lo parezca, con la enorme determinación de poner todo en orden, algo me detiene. Poniendo un poco de atención a todo el tiradero de ropa que tenía justo al lado de la cama, me doy cuenta de que algo allí no cuadra, y es esa fina vestimenta blanca, la cual está justo a un lado de la mía.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con mucha rapidez. Yo conocía esa ropa… Era inconfundible.

— N-No puede ser… —susurré, mi voz tembló al hacerlo. Los nervios se apoderaron de todo mi cuerpo con ese simple pensamiento, además de darme cuenta del cálido cosmo que estaba a mi lado.

Ese cosmo yo lo conocía muy bien, sería un crimen no identificarlo, ya que él me había ayudado mucho en previas batallas; siempre me dio fuerza para levantarme y vencer a mi enemigo. Todo el tiempo me permitía sentir la presencia de la persona que más amo en este mundo a mi lado, alentándome.

Pero me dije mentalmente que eso era imposible, que no podía ser. Me puse muy rígido con tan sólo imaginar lo que habría de encontrar al girar mi rostro. Apreté mis ojos con fuerza y pellizqué mi brazo lo más fuerte que pude.

— Auch… —dije en voz baja, eso me había dolido; y para que eso fuese posible, quería decir que todo esto era real, que no era uno de mis locos sueños que algunas veces tenía.

Comencé a temblar nuevamente, todo esto me parecía algo realmente imposible, muy poco probable, hasta que poco a poco el valor llegó a mí y giré mi rostro.

Y ahí estaba ella, quien dormía plácidamente acurrucada entre las sábanas y algunas almohadas; qué hermosa se veía.

Pero como me temía, ella… no llevaba nada encima; se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

Ante tal vista, mi rostro logró cambiar totalmente de color; o bueno, quizá todo mi cuerpo lo debió hacer, y es que jamás pensé en la posibilidad de despertar y verla a ella a mi lado.

—  _Pero… ¿Cómo fue que terminamos así? —_ pensé inquieto, mientras posaba mis manos sobre mi cabeza y revolvía mis cabellos más de lo que ya estaban. Si antes estaba nervioso, ahora lo estaba muchísimo más. Enserio… ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ! ¡CÓMO…! — ¡Agh…!

— ¿Seiya…? —la escuché decir, al mismo tiempo en que mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos.

Giré mi rostro con cuidado hacia ella y la vi con miedo, mientras que ella sólo me observaba con sus hermosos ojos azul marino apenas abiertos, tranquila, tan sólo con un poco de confusión en su mirar. Seguramente había sido mi culpa, debí despertarla con mi último desplante.

— Sa-Saori… —logró susurrar, ante mi aún asombrado ser. Es que todavía no me quedaba claro; ¿esto en realidad…? E-Es decir… ¿Saori y yo habíamos…?

En ese instante veo como es que comienza a incorporarse, tomando la sábana fuertemente mientras la apegaba a su cuerpo con el único afán de cubrirse. Cuando finalmente queda sentada, yo, avergonzado, alejo mi vista de la suya.

— ¿Qué te sucede Seiya? —me preguntó consternada. ¿Qué me sucede? Lo que sucede Saori es que no entiendo cómo es que terminamos así—. Seiya… —susurró de nuevo, antes de acercarse a mí y mover mi brazo para que ella pudiese abrazarme, acción que hubiese deseado que no hiciera ya que me puse un poco más tenso de lo que ya estaba—. Seiya, ¿te sientes bien? —volvió a preguntarme.

Me siento un poco tonto, ya que mis labios se despegan, como queriendo decir algo, pero mi voz simplemente no sale. El nerviosismo es el que me detiene, además de que en estos precisos momentos no soporto verla a los ojos, no tengo el valor, debido a que aún estoy abrumado por este acontecimiento.

Más al sentir su piel contra la mía, sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, mi mente trae de vuelta los recuerdos de lo sucedido; comienzo a recordar cómo es que terminamos de esta manera.

— E-Estoy bien… —le miento un poco, ya que no puedo negar que aún estoy desconcertado, pero si no fuera por eso, justo ahora estaría explotando de felicidad.

La miro nuevamente, ya con un poco más de valor incrustado en mi interior, y al hacerlo no puedo evitar desear besarla como seguramente hice hace unas pocas horas atrás.

Es increíble, aún sigo sin creérmelo.

— ¿De verdad esto no es un sueño…? —le preguntó, queriendo obtener una segunda respuesta.

Saori negó con la cabeza y dejó ver una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Es deslumbrante, mucho más que en otras ocasiones; tanto así, que logra contagiarme, ya que noto que también estoy sonriendo como un idiota.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pa-…? —pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, ella alzó una ceja, como si me estuviera recriminándome la pregunta. Y es que tenía razón, era algo obvio—. Quiero decir, esto… ¿Está bien? —pregunté—. Saori, yo soy un Caballero de Athena, y tú eres su encarnación. Esto no deb-…

Saori pone uno de sus dedos sobre mi boca, haciéndome callar delicadamente. Me mira con comprensión, pero sobre todo con… ¿Amor? Aleja su dedo de mis labios y posa su mano entera sobre mi mejilla derecha.

— Seiya… Todo está bien —comenzó a decirme, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla—. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

— Pero…

— No hay necesidad de que dudes —me interrumpió, con delicadeza—. Seiya, ¿me amas? —me preguntó de repente.

¿Qué si la amaba? ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo es que osaba hacer esa pregunta? ¡La amo con todo mí ser! Es la persona más importante para mí en este mundo junto con mi hermana Seika. Cielos Saori, ¿cómo es que se te ocurre preguntarme eso después de esto…?

En ese instante, algo hizo eco en mi mente; la pregunta que me hizo Saori comienza ahora a tener sentido para mí. No es que ella dude sobre cuanto la amo; lo que quiere saber es si yo sé cuánto me ama ella a mí. La miro a los ojos nuevamente, después de haber desviado momentáneamente mi mirada, y lo que puedo ver en sus orbes color azul marino es un inmenso amor, y yo soy el único al que se lo está dirigiendo por el momento.

— Si… Te amo Saori, más que a mi propia vida… —le susurro.

— Yo también Seiya, te amo con todo mi corazón —me responde ella suavemente—. Y porque te amo tanto es por lo que me entregué a ti. No lo hubiera hecho de no ser así.

— Lo comprendo Saori, pero es que… tu posición… —volví a decir preocupado. No había mucho problema con amarnos, pero nuestras posiciones a los ojos de los Dioses era…

— Seiya, recuerda que a pesar de que soy la encarnación de Athena, yo no soy ella en su totalidad —comenzó a explicarme—. Funjo su papel en esta era para poder ayudarlos a ustedes a pelear en su nombre, por la justicia, la paz y el amor en este mundo que ella tanto ama, si, pero de ahí en más soy una simple mortal; la única diferencia es la responsabilidad que cae sobre mis hombros —sigue diciendo mientras vuelve a rodearme con sus dos brazos—. Yo puedo amar y ser amada como toda mujer Seiya, eso me lo dejó claro Athena hace mucho tiempo…

Aquellas palabras me dejaron sin aliento. ¿Eso era cierto? Saori…. ¿tenía la libertad de amar de un manera tan especial a un solo hombre, a pesar de que debía amar a todos sus Caballeros? Si eso era cierto, que gran alivio, pues ahora podía demostrarle todo el amor que sentía hacia ella.

Me acomodé de forma en que ella apoyara su cabeza en mi desnudo pecho, para así poder devolverle el abrazo que me estaba dando. Ah… Se sentía tan bien estar así con ella; poder ser libre de expresarle lo que siempre me ha hecho sentir.

— Discúlpame —comienzo a decir, mientras acaricio su largo cabello—. Es sólo que… yo siempre te vi como un imposible Saori, y aún me sorprende el hecho de que podamos estar así, juntos.

— No te preocupes Seiya —me dijo ella, alzando su rostro, para poder verme a los ojos—. Entiendo todo lo que me dices, yo también me sentí así mucho tiempo. Pero ahora todo es distinto.

— No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso Saori —le digo mientras la separo un poco de mi para poder verla a los ojos.

— Lo sé, yo también me alegré mucho cuando la misma Diosa Athena me lo dijo.

Ese comentario me dejó sin habla. ¿Qué la misma Athena le había dicho eso? ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cómo?

— ¿La misma Athena te lo dijo? —le pregunto—. ¿Cómo está eso Saori?

— No es tan difícil de entender Seiya —comienza a decirme—. Recuerda que dentro de mi está la esencia de la Diosa, por lo que fácilmente puedo entablar una conversación con ella —continuó explicándome mientras volvía a abrazarme—. Tuvimos una larga conversación sobre mi posición, sobre lo que había vivido, lo que me había tocado ver y lo que sentía. En ese momento llegaste a la conversación… ella lo sabía Seiya, estaba enterada de todos mis sentimientos hacia ti y me explicó que yo era libre de amarte, y tú también lo eras.

Al parecer alguien allá arriba escuchó mis súplicas y nos concedió esa libertad.

Justo en este instante siento como mi corazón late de prisa, recordándome que esto era real, que existíamos y que ahora podía amarla con toda la libertad del mundo, sin tener que esconderle nada a nadie…

— Vaya, fue un noble gesto el de la Diosa Athena, ¿no lo crees así? —le pregunto mientras junto mi frente con la suya después de que ella asintiera.

Estoy muy agradecido, ahora soy el hombre más feliz y completo de este universo, ya que por fin puedo tener entre mis brazos a la mujer que más he amado en esta vida. Y después, sin poder evitarlo, me pierdo en sus ojos azul marino; por todos los Dioses, es tan hermosa, siempre lo ha sido.

Siento como es que una gran fuerza controla, y para cuando me doy cuenta, ya estoy desvaneciendo el espacio que había entre nuestros rostros, deseando fervientemente que la bella dama que tengo entre mis brazos me regale un beso. Al sentir que no pensaba moverse, poso delicadamente mis labios sobre los suyos, permitiéndome probar nuevamente lo dulces que sabían.

Mientras sentía nuevamente los labios de Saori sobre los míos, vuelvo a recordar lo que sucedió para que llegáramos a este punto.

_Cerró la puerta con cuidado, y cuando estuvo a punto de girarse sintió unos delicados brazos rodearlo por detrás, lo que lo sorprendió demasiado; jamás se espero algo así._

—  _Sa-Saori… —fue lo que logró decir el Caballero de Pegaso, quien se encontraba un poco tenso debido a la acción de la heredera Kido—. ¿Qué…?_

—  _No digas nada… —le dijo ella en un inicio—. Sólo déjame estar así contigo… aunque sea un momento —susurró ella, haciendo un poquito más de presión con sus brazos y pegando un poco más su cabeza en la espalda del Caballero._

_El Caballero de Pegaso se quedó callado por unos instantes, asimilando lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso le había ocurrido algo a Saori como para que se comportara de esa manera?_

_Posó una de sus manos sobre las de ella y las alejó de su sitio de reposo para poder girarse y verla a los ojos. Dicha acción sorprendió a la de cabellos lavanda._

—  _¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la joven, en sus ojos se podía observar un poco de confusión, pero a la vez ansiedad. Ironía de la vida era, pues esos mismos sentimientos estaban plasmados en los ojos del Caballero._

—  _Eso es lo que yo quiero saber Saori —dijo Seiya, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella—. ¿Qué sucede?_

_Saori parpadeó perpleja, su sonrisa se había desvanecido brevemente, pero esta volvió a aparecer así como se esfumó— Nada en especial… Sólo quiero estar contigo, ¿no puedo? —preguntó._

_Aquel comentario dejó a Seiya sin habla por unos cuantos segundos. El sonrojo volvió a aparecer en sus mejillas, no se había esperado aquella respuesta. Soltó a la joven, un tanto nervioso; rascó su mejilla levemente, mientras su mirada se posó sobre alguna esquina de la habitación._

_Saori, quien no se había movido de su lugar, lo observaba tranquila y cariñosamente, siempre le había parecido que aquel joven que tenía frente a ella era alguien muy lindo y tierno, cuando quería por lo menos, nada más hacía esos gestos o tenía esas reacciones._

_No importándole mucho que el joven no le prestara atención, se acercó de nuevo a él y lo rodeó nuevamente con sus brazos, sacando al Caballero de sus pensamientos abruptamente y haciendo que se pusiera nervioso nuevamente._

—  _Sa-Saori, e-esto no, bueno… —intentó decir el Caballero, pero es que las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca._

—  _Tranquilízate Seiya… —susurró Saori. Seiya estuvo a punto de volver a decir algo, pero el cosmo de la muchacha comenzó a recorrer todo su ser, haciendo que sintiera una tremenda paz y tranquilidad—. Todo estará bien… —volvió a susurrar, una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios nuevamente al sentir cómo es que, y al parecer sin darse cuenta, el Caballero de Pegaso la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, aparentándola a él lo más que se pudiera._

—  _¿Por qué estás tan segura? —preguntó Seiya en susurro._

—  _Lo estoy… —comenzó Saori mientras se separaba un poco de él, con el único fin de poder ver el rostro de Seiya—, porque mi corazón jamás me ha mentido Seiya. Confío en él ciegamente —le dijo la joven, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el rostro de su amado._

—  _Saori… —fue lo único que pudo susurrar ante la caricia de la heredera Kido. Cielos, esta mujer era extremadamente poderosa, dejarlo tan relajado nada más con su cosmo y su tacto… Sin duda alguna era una mujer única, y no necesariamente por su condición de Diosa._

—  _Quiero estar contigo… —le dijo ella—. Deseo estar contigo en todos los ámbitos posibles de la palabra… —explicó. Aquellas palabras dejaron sin habla al Caballero de Pegaso. ¿Realmente estaba diciendo en "todos los ámbitos posibles"?_

_Si ya su rostro estaba realmente rojo, ahora lo sentía hervir. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella joven de sociedad dijera todas esas cosas?_

—  _Cre-Creo que estar tanto tiempo con nosotros no ha sido buena idea Saori —respondió Seiya nerviosamente—. T-Tú no-…_

—  _¿Es que acaso tú no quieres estar conmigo Seiya? —preguntó ella, interrumpiendo la frase del Caballero. Dicha pregunta hizo pensar al joven que era custodiado por la constelación de Pegaso. El silencio reinó durante unos minutos, pero fue la señorita Kido quien rompió el hielo—. Seiya… ¿Me amas? —preguntó de la nada._

—  _¡Q-Qué-…! —preguntó sorprendido y nervioso, alejándose repentinamente de la muchacha. Su corazón latía a mil por hora._

—  _¿No me amas Seiya? —preguntó ella—. ¿Es por eso que no quieres estar conmigo? —volvió a cuestionar._

—  _¡N-No es eso! —respondió Seiya. Su mente divagaba en el significado de todos los ámbitos posibles y estaba llegando al punto máximo que eso podría significar—. Es que yo… —el muchacho apretó evidenciando la pena que sentía por lo que estaba a punto de decir— ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo no te amo Saori? Si eso es… lo que siempre me ha mantenido a tu lado; lo que, me impulsa a pelear y salvarte —expresó el Caballero, viéndola intensamente—. Claro que te amo —sin saber muy bien cómo, Seiya se encontró rodeando a Saori, atrayéndola a su pecho, hundió la frente en el hombro de la Diosa._

_Permanecieron en esa posición por tiempo indefinido, realmente disfrutaban ser protegidos por los brazos del otro. Aquel tranquilo abrazo, a pesar de no parecer gran cosa, era capaz de transmitir muchos de los sentimientos que ambas personas llevaban dentro de sí._

_El Caballero de Pegaso apretó delicadamente el cuerpo de su Diosa un poco más al suyo, quería sentirla lo más cerca posible; aprovechar que no siempre tenía estas oportunidades._

_De pronto, la necesidad de probar el sabor de su piel se hizo necesaria. Sabía que a pesar de las palabras de Saori, aquello no estaba bien; pero como bien sabemos este fiel Caballero de Athena jamás le ha hecho caso a su cerebro, siempre permitió que su corazón fuera el que lo guiara, y esta no sería la excepción._

—  _Se-Seiya… —susurró Saori nada más sintió los labios de su Caballero besar su cuello, tensándose un poco debido a la repentina acción, la cual aunque así fuera, no despreciaba._

—  _Lo siento… —dijo susurrante, mientras dejaba en paz el cuello de la Kido y comenzaba a trazar con su boca un camino desde su este hacia su oído, lo que causó que la Diosa dejara salir un leve suspiro—. Perdóname… pero es que… me vuelves loco Saori —y finalizando aquella frase, el Caballero atacó los labios de la joven de cabello lavanda, comenzando a saborearlos como siempre había deseado hacerlo._

Me separo de Saori y me sonrojo fuertemente. Ahora recordaba… Quien deliberadamente había empezado todo había sido yo. Es cierto que Saori había dado paso a eso, pero bien yo pude reusarme, respetando su posición, pues si bien no sólo era mi Diosa, ella era la cabeza de la fundación Kido, era de una clase social mucho más alta que la mía; aunque en realidad eso a mí no me importa, a ella dentro de lo que cabe sí.

Pero… si Saori permitió que todo esto ocurriera, significaba que eso ya era cosa del pasado.

Si ya me sentía cómo el hombre más feliz del mundo sólo por el hecho de haber podido demostrarle mi amor a Saori, ahora al saber que ella ya no consideraba importante la alta sociedad y me escogía a mi ante todo… entonces puedo decir que soy el hombre más feliz del universo.

Sintiendo todo aquello no puedo hacer más que atraer a Saori hacia mí y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, lo más fuerte pero delicadamente posible. Pude sentir un poco de sorpresa en Saori al escuchar un leve respigo, pero después escucho una leve risilla y siento sus delicados brazos rodear mi cuerpo.

— Eres lo más importante para mí —susurro mientras apoyo mi mejilla sobre sus cabellos, permitiéndome aspirar mucho mejor el aroma que estos desprendían.

— Y de igual forma lo eres tú… —me respondió en un susurro, apretando un poco el agarre—. Te amo Seiya.

— Y yo a ti —le respondí—. Daría mi vida por ti Saori, eres mi plena felicidad… Nunca lo olvides.

**Author's Note:**

> Suki: Y así es como Kouga nació. Listo, fin del misterio XD. Nah broma. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño relato. Les diré una cosa… —les dice que se acerquen—… Esto lo empecé desde inicios de Junio… ¿Pueden creerlo? Ah, la Mangosta me estuvo dice y dice que escribiera pero pues… nada bueno se me ocurría para continuar. Pero bueno, ya está, así que espero que en serio lo disfruten.
> 
> Agradecimiento Especial a: Princesa Saiyaji ( . Mangosta), por sus aportes a este shot.


End file.
